Leonidas Van Rook
Leonidas Van Rook is a rival cryptozoologist, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost. Van Rook is solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He has built a reputation for himself which allows him to command large fees from those that hire him. Van Rook is an exceptional marksman, being able to shoot small quick moving objects out of the air. He has a tatoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. He had a relationship with Drew Saturday in the past, they dated in college. It was also hinted that he had an apprentice before Doyle Blackwell, in the first episode Doc Saturday asked Doyle Blackwell if 'Van Rook told you what I did to his last apprentice.' In the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid he ran a Cryptid fighting ring in an ancient temple. At the end of the episode he was found by police after trying to escape, he flew away but his jet pack failed and he fell onto a cop car crushing it, as a reult his helmet fell off letting viewers momentarily see his face. He appears in prison at the begining of Target: Fiskerton notably without his mask, he is seen trying to bribe the guard into getting him a softer pillow for his room, using an American Penny. He is quickly rejected, his penny bent and thrown on the ground. He is released by V.V. Argost, and "Convinced" to help V.V. Argost with his latest plan, hung by the leg out of the jet by Munya when he refuses to help the first time. He attacks the Saturdays with Piecemeal leading Zak Saturday into a train trap leading to Fiskerton's capture. He later escapes and is not seen afterwards. He apparently still has feelings for Drew Saturday as he said to her in Target: Fiskerton "This could have made a great honeymoon" and "I'm over you baby" In the episode Food of the Giants, Abbey Grey is revealed to be his new apprentice. In season 2, Van Rook admits that he trained Abbey too well because she has taken over the mercenary business from him. He has since been recruited by Doyle to find V.V. Argost. In War of the Cryptids, While on they're final assault on V.V. Argost's Manor after his assault on the world. He gave his life to save Drew after he took the hit from Rani Nagi using Drew's own fire sword. At the end of the episode the Saturday family, Doyle, Wadi, Ulraj, Miranda and Paul were at his grave honoring him for what he did for them Voiced by: Corey Burton ''Notable Equipment *Jetpack *Wrist Blaster *Concussion Grenades *Sword *Wrist missiles *Explosive chargers *Multi-Bolo Trivia * His face is not shown until the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid. *At his Funeral the sceen was made a little comical by Doyle : He threw 3 flowers on his grave and then took one back saying 2 is enough. This is a reference to the grenade incident below. * A recurring theme is that like Van Rook, his apprentices wear masks similar to his. * Back when Doyle was his apprentice Van Rook had a habit of charging Doyle for any scratches or damage to his equipment, or overusing gear like in the first episode when fighting Doc Doyle used all 6 of his concussion grenades, when according to Van Rook 2 was enough, and said he would charge him for the extra. * Doyle has repeatedly mentioned Van Rook as being cheap , in Food for the Giants he said "I told you not to go with the discount setcom provider." * Van Rook is a playable fighter in Cartoon Network's game, TKO, along with Zak Saturday and Munya. It is ironic that Van Rook said that 2 concussion grenades was enough (see above) but his special move in TKO is that several concussion grenades strike his opponent. * He is neither good nor evil, just a mercenary who works for both sides * According to Van Rook a good mercenary should be able to over look their own feelings and just do the job. Such as when Doyle said to Abbey, a good mercenary wouldn't rip out a man's heart for money, Van Rook said that a good mercenary would. * When Van Rook gets angry while he is wearing his helmet's eyes holes will squint down and take on the expression of being angry. * Van Rook's skin may appear to have a greenish tint as his skin and armor by appear to be of a similar color by comparison making his skin appear light green. * Their have been at least three times (or four if one counts the final part as such) Van Rook flirted Drew Saturday: * '''Kur Stone: Part One' '''he says to her "Drew, you're looking hot as ever." * ''The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringes He says "What? No hello kiss? I thought we used to have something."'' Which is the second time he alludes to a past relationship between them.'' * In Target: Fiskerton''' Drew revealed they dated in college. * In War of the Cryptids'' ''he sacrificed himself to save her and his last words were "Drew, you were the only thing I liked almost as much as money" as he died in her arms * The other times he flirted with drew are And Your Enemy Closer '''and '''Kur part 2 * He dislikes Zon, as he calls her birdasaurus, flying crocodile, etc. Quotes *''"Drew, you're looking hot as ever."'' - Kur Stone: part one *''"What? No hello kiss? I thought we used to have something." - Van Rook to Drew in Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringness''' *''"Yes you wanna cookie? Too bad I can't afford them." -'' Van Rook to Doyle in Kur:Part 1 *''"Get off me you flying crocodile!"'' '- Van Rook to Zon' *"Where's Argost? I know he's in here! Why don't he join to fight?" "What? Spiderguy is too boring for you?" - 'Doyle and Van Rook in Kur:Part 2' *''"Ah hello Drew."'' - 'Van Rook to Drew in Kur:Part 2 ' *''"Drew, you were the only thing I liked almost as much as money." - '''Van Rook to Drew in War of the Cryptids *''"This could have made a great honeymoon."'' - Van Rook to Drew in Target: Fiskerton *''"I'm over you baby."'' - Van Rook to Drew in Target: Fiskerton *''"Drew fire sword ah the ladies never get over Van Rook."'' - Van Rook to Doyle in And Your Enemies Closer *''"Okay no hug."'' - Van Rook to Drew after asking for a hug in And Your Enemies Closer *''"You always knows where to a man's heart."'' - Van Rook to Drew in War of the Cryptids *''"I love you Drew. You make me all tingy."'' - Van Rook to Drew Category:Characters Category:Deceased